Facsimile systems typically comprise a transmitter for scanning a document and generating electrical signals indicative of its contents, a remote receiver which receives the signals and reproduces a document in accordance with it, and a communications link, typically a telephone line, interconnecting the two. Frequently the transmitter and receiver and incorporated into a single unit, or transceiver, for convenience. When so combined, of course, each section still performs its separate function, i.e., either transmitting or receiving.
Present transceivers are frequently quite bulky, and thus require a substantial amount of space for their location; such space is not always readily available in a typical office location. In addition, the paper-handling and transporting mechanisms of known transceivers are not as efficient as might be desired. Further, many receivers require the continued presence of an operator when more than one document is to be transmitted, and thus are inefficient.
In present facsimile transmitters, usually the entire document is transmitted, without provision for selective transmission of desired portions. This is a waste of transmission time; further, it prevents the withholding from transmission of confidential portions unless the document is cut or otherwise seriously physically modified prior to placement in the transmitter.